The present invention relates to the management of online groups, and more specifically to the dynamic selection of a group advisor for the online group. Such a selection is based on interactions between members of the group and on the individual online activity of each member of the group. Through an online group, likeminded individuals may converse, learn, share ideas, and otherwise interact with each other and with subject matter relevant to a shared interest. For example, users in an automotive social collaboration site may share ideas relating to car repair, discuss classic automobiles, and post articles and other online subject matter related to automobiles.